warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash/Archive 2
????? How do I change the "Greetings Icestorm123" At the top of my page? I want it to be brown and say "HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for all these friends I made on here! I love yah all! And for everything! OHHHHH We can't forget the yummy food! Gobble,gobble,gobble!" Yeah then the "About My Talkpage" It will be green (I will edit it if you like) And the rules it will be red(I will edit it if you like) (Oh and please please explain this to me. And how to edit this and the top of my talk page. Thanks!) Thank you very much of you can do this! I love yah all! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I see your using my shading style. :) Yes, get the Smudge Tool and go over the shading and highlights. Then if they still stick out, use the blur tool and blend it. Next, blend the ear pink by using the blur tool. Thirdly, add color to the eye. Put about five or six colored pixels and two black pixels and one white pixel. Any other questions? HawkfireTalk! 02:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: How? You can just go to edit my user apge without saving and copy the codes with your correct information. Sorry, I'd give you all the codes, but I'm tired, and need my sleep. :) Hope some of this helps! --'Icy-chan' 04:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: GiMP Well, what do you mean by "put it on multiply"? That sounds like a function I never use... so... dunno if I can help you with that. o.0 insaneular Talk 02:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Poppyfrost (A) I had Poppyfrost reserved first. Could you please take your reservation down? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 11:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I love doing tortoiseshells! I'm sorry, I don't know. If you darken the ginger, it could be Sorreltail's apprentice image... [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart Could you make me a charart? Name: Skymist Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Length of Fur: Shorthair Color: Pale gray Markings: White and dark gray flecks of fur Eye color: Blue If you can, thanks! Echoheart 00:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SO much! ɆƆHØĦƏ 10:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Icy... you took all the information from my dictionary and just put it on a different page. :/ ♪ Ba ♫ 01:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! No... I said edit mine with your information. In other words, just use mine, not yours. ♪ Ba ♫ 12:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC)! It wasn't me, and I thought you were the nice ones that actually believed me. Fine, I will leave this wikia. Whispering Rivers 20:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if you didn't believe me, and Im not going back on your thing. I never want anything to do with you. If you won't believe me then leave me alone, I thought you were my friend, I thought you liked me! But no, I have no friends, tell Hawkey Im leaving this wikia. And Feathers forever. Whispering Rivers 22:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's your problem, I never spammed it, you believed me. Now im out I would be suprised if I even talk to you ever again, you a loser. I thought you and Hawkey were nice and we even formed the holy amigos, all of that is over now, Im quitting that wikia also, Whispering Rivers 22:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Icy!! Wazzup? Long-time no see! (or talk) lolz. And i just wanted to say something else. All of Wetstream's spaming, it was all her sister's fault. HiddenSun ' 22:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll join?(wat is it about?) and no I don't really have any proof-but you know computers are the same- lol And what happened to feathers? 'HiddenSun ' 22:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) coolio! 'HiddenSun ' 22:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Icy, Hawk crossed the line. --Whispering Rivers 18:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How are you! How are you, i no this is a LOT to ask but can you make me a charart PLLEEEAASEE :D all my info is on my page, thaanks , YOURE AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!! Name: Mudpool Gender: Tom Rank: Deputy Length of Fur: Longhair Color: Light Brown Markings: is a tom with brown eyes, shaggy gold fur, darkening with age, to the point of being light brown, with barely visible dark stripes and dark brown paws with a darker patch on his right forepaw. (Deputy) Eye color: Brown Raffyjack123 19:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tigerstar (D) Done :) I'm pretty sure any user can revert files though. If it happens again just go to the file, and click "revert" next to the correct version. insaneular Talk 23:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd say no, since he never actually was seen as a warrior, he just said he wanted that to be his name. insaneular Talk 17:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just want to know how to make a cat=) Cool That sounds great! Can you just tell me why I should pick you? It sounds like an essay or something but MistClan needs a strong deputy. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'd love to, but I'm doing something else right now, and plus, I've never been on the IRC before and have no clue what or how to do anything... (I know, I fail. :P) I don't even know where to type in the text at... :( --'Icy-chan llo! 22:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, just saw your second message. :) --'Icy-chan llo!' 22:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Hi my siggie is working now! Thnx! Tansyfoot. 16:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Siggie! Hi my siggie is working now! Thnx! Tansyfoot. 16:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Project World Can you add me to Project World? Thanks, Raven Randomness! 20:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How do you... Exuse me Icestorm but how do you make those long places where you say your person and her or his family and aprentices and mentors. Or what clan they were in or their book appreances . Cause I would like one of those if I could. THANX! (on your user page) Moonpelt 03:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Friends! Hi u seem like a cool user so I signed ur page so can u sign mine 2? :) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page Facebook heyy icy, i never get 2 talk 2 u anymore!!! :( If u noticed im NEVER on anymore, cuz im on facebook!!! do u have a facebook? cuz if u do, i would luv 2 add u as a friend on there!!!:) --*MoonThe moon's shadow will guide them to peace for many moons... 19:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry i didnt know. Thanks for signing it though. Cla 11:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks~ Thanks for that!MoonpeltStarClan will win.... 16:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hmm, I'm not sure. Did you switch it from "Indexed" to "RGB"? That may be your problem. → Batteh 13:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC)! Beewing's Contest Hello, Icestorm. Thank you for participating in my Valentine's Day contest. If you'd like to participate in my Easter naming contest, please see my talk page. [[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 01:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Really Sorry I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry!!!! I was looking though my talk page and I saw a charart request from you that I didn't make. Do you still want me to make it? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 00:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. :) I'll get it done in a few days at most, k? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 01:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) See you I'm so sorry about PCA closing. I hope you would stay here though. I am--'Nightshine'Ü 01:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Wha? PCA is closing??? That should be project world!!!!! Zoe27 13:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Compain-PCA! Hi! I know u dont want PCA to close,and neither do I. Do u want to start a compain? Tell as many people as u can and so will I! Zoe27 14:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Petition I have started a petition against the closure of PCA at the bottom of the Forum:PCA is Closing page. Please sign! Many thanks, ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 16:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaving?? I know you said April Fools on your page. Does that mean your staying? --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) K good. I don't know you that well but you don't seem the type of person who'd just leave like that. Some people sadly, are leaving just because PCA closed. --MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 21:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) List of Favorite Warrior Cats Hi, Icestorm. I was reading your list of favorite warrior cats (good list, by the way), but I noticed that you have Sharpclaw from Firestar's Quest listed twice. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Have a nice day! Bluedapple 01:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhh.. Hi Icestorm! (Or should I call you Icy?) You seem like a nice user and you know a lot about chararts. Well, when I opened the blank, the lineart was blurry. I don't know why, and could you help me? [[User:Willowpool16|'Willow']][[User talk:Willowpool16|'''-pool']] 03:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) New problem. I did it, but the lineart won't show up! Happy Easter! Happy Easter! Here is a present: Have a good easter![[User:SnowStorm|Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) EmberClan Hey, Icestorm ^^ Sure you can join! If you would mind leaving me a quick description/history whatever on Winterfall, it would be much appreciated :) And also, are you going to be a warrior, or medicine cat? ^^ Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:01, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stories Yes, of course you can! I'm goanna set of a specific section on my talk page, so just go there. Also, you have to countinue after what I, or Mosspath writes, k? 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 17:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) There, I created it. Its called Stories on the tippy top of my talk page. Wait for four minutes, then add to my story, k? Thankx! 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 17:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tigerkit I'm really sorry, I really want to do him! I like being busy, and these were the two I thought of! I'm sorry... Butterfly }{ Song! 19:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi! thanks for saying hi! i really like being on wiki! Pantherstorm 19:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) K, will you right you're part of the story? And Snickers20 is in it too, 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 01:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Archiving How do I archive my talk page? I just realized that I've never learned how to do that. Mousetalon!! 16:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey! you know 'bout the contest on Blue's wiki? I made a picture.....^^ Springs 23:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Mintpaw Icy, the page you made for Mintpaw of SkyClan I think is the original Mintkit. Quailflight 22:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dark Whiskers Why? I just finished him and I am really proud of him.[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'storm']] 14:39, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Answers There are lots of problems with the site, with bad spelling and answers. Can you help with that, since you're an admin? Mousetalon!! 21:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Merge It's all in one file. I used MS Paint for that--Nightshine'{' 00:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join Hi! I saw your request to join the userbox project. Are you skilled in working with tables and templates, or need a bit of help? Can I add you as a warrior, or you'd rather start as an apprentice? Kind regards, Helixtalk 20:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, I added you as a warrior. Helixtalk 20:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splash Okay, you can have him:) --Ŧ∆ķმ♰§ƱოΣö 19:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Tigerstar I'm sure you've all heard of the phrase, "allusion." It is when a work of art film or television show or book alludes to a more famous work of art, or, in this case, a famous event. Most allusions are the former though. Take Harry Potter. The scar on Potter's forehead is obviously the idea of Frodo's scar from the Morgul Blade in The Lord of the Rings. Then there are tons of poems that are completely symbolical or metaphorical and are based on events, like the poem Oh Captain my Captain by Walt Whitman about U.S. president Abraham Lincoln's assassination, saying that the "captain" is Lincoln and the ship he commandeers is the U.S. These are more serious, though. There are tons of comedy or pure enjoyment allusions. The show The Simpsons alludes to greater works all the time, such as an episode where Homer Simpson has a crayon removed from his brain, making him thousands of times smarter. This is an allusion to the book Flowers for Algernon, where similar events occur. And one more thing. You all speak of the World War as if it is an unspeakable subject and it is an evil thing that no one talks about. This is probably the 'most important war in the history of this planet!!!' This is a good-guy war, where the bad-guys all die in the end and the good-guys rise triumphant. It is a good war to study, and tons of people have alluded to it and the thousands of famous events that occur within it. Fireheart and Graystripe saving Windclan is D-Day. ':)' Thanks Thanks for the welcome!Eggy!My talk 20:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: :) Aww! Thanks Icy! Skywish 22:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help Hi! Pay attention to capitalization; "User friends with" is not the same as "User Friends With". Also, you have some bad parantheses, like using Helixtalk 22:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm Here you go--Nightshine'{' 06:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' added stripes--Nightshine{ 02:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Sure, that would be great! Brambleclaw as a leader Lionblaze as a deputy Molekit and Cherrykit as apprentices and Cinderheart as a queen Is this too much for you? If it is, just tell me. Thanks. Brook55 00:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Brook Aye, Kittypicture My son, Stormwatcher, if 'tis no hassel. Name: Stormwatcher Gender: Male Rank: Warrior Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Sandy-colored (like mine) with a grey-white belly Eye Color: Light Blue Pelt variety: Black ears and some black tabby stripes, black-tipped tail Injuries: Scar on left paw Special Markings: Long fangs that show even when mouth is closed like me Not smiling--my family is not easily amused Thankee, marm. Your a kind soul. Sandpath, Deputy of Riverclan Riverclan will Rule the World! You're a saint--er, Starclan warrior. Aye, and could you possibly do my daughter, too? Name: Redleopard Gender: Female Rank: Caveguard Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Dark red w/brown-yellow belly Eye Color: Amber Pelt Variety: Spotted with dark brown like her mother! Injuries:N/A Special Markings: Long claws, unsheathed Not smiling--My family isn't easily amused reequestt Can we b friendS? Question For pixlr editor i want to do a practice blank to see if i should do charactar art (i love art) and it only shows up as one white pixel i know how to add more but the blank does not show up what do i do? Birdwing 21:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) SIGGIE HOPE? Can someone make me a siggy? Just tell me what to fill out and I'll do it. Anyone? StonieFlippy The First CHARAT REQUEST Snowfeather Eye-blue Pelt-VERY light grey Gender-female Shorthaired Special Markings- Her ears, muzzle,tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a purple collar AND Maplefur Eye- green Pelt- orange Gender- male Shorthaired Special Markings- His ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a blue collar StonieFlippy The First B-Day Happy Birthday! I saw on your page it was May 29th, so... yeah. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 01:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) So sorry couldn't wish on time. I've just checked the list of user birthdays yesterday. Anyway, बंदर को पकड़ो !!! 03:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Purdy Here he finally is!--NightshineR 06:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks Ice =) -- Sandystar 13:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi I haven't chatted with you in FOREVER!! What's up, Icy? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to an Italian Fest! =) I'm just trying to put a stop to the articles this user is creating! Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 14:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, if the user makes any more articles when I'm gone, you can put the delete template. =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 15:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. None of you guys have come to the page with meh. You can come now, and I'll meet you at that page. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 15:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hi Icy. I was wondering if you could make me a Charart. Bristlefur Male Warrior Shorthaired Black Tortoiseshell (Like Cherrytail except without the white) Gold Eyes Thanks! --MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 13:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Oh, and I just realized that there was a section for Charat Requests at the top of the page. :3 Whoops!--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 01:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You might have to click the View Wiki text button (or something like that, I can't remember the name.) Do you have the Rich Text Editing enabled? Go to your preferences, go to the editing tab, and if Rich Text Editing is enabled, click on the box and save so that it's not. Then (I think) you should be able to see the codes. Let me know if this doesn't work. --'Icy-chan' 19:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I've fixed the image, but I'm not quite sure what you meant by "fill". --'Icy-chan' 20:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I own The Fourth Apprentice!! yesterday, I want to the mall and bought The Fourth Apprentice!! Thant's why I wasn't on last night, cuz I was reading! I also saw New Moon! Taylor Lautner is H-O-T!!!!!!:) -Moonshadow1013 18:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Can somebody help? I want to make this into a siggy :) Icestorm ♥ Talk! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 21:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Charart and Siggy File:Icestorm.deputy.png Okay...tell me how bad it is... For the siggy to look like this :) Icestorm ♥ Talk!, the coding would be this: :) Icestorm ♥ Talk!. If you don't want the background to be there for your user page, the first half of the coding would be this: :) Icestorm ♥, and would look like this: :) Icestorm ♥. Let me know if you need any more help on the siggie, and also let me know the changes I need to make to Icestorm's deputy image. --'Icy-chan' 22:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey, Icestorm! I'm wondering how you could make charats and siggys? Also, I LOVE what you did to your page!!:) I was also wondering how you could make one of those things you did with Icestorm? The thing that tells about their past and rank...please reply!!:) -Moonshadow1013 23:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanx, Icestorm! How do you make a siggy? --Moonshadow1013 23:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Aw, that was really nice of you, naming Icethroat after me. Thanks! To get rid of the message, I archived my talk page. If you want me to, I'll archive your page for you. Just let me know. For the time being, everything being green up top was killing my eyes, so I fixed that part for you. Just let me know what else I can help with, and I'll be glad to help! Also, Happy Early Thanksgiving! --'Icy-chan' 23:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Done it! Okay, I've got rid of the greetings Icestorm123! P.S-How do you put color in your greeting thingy? --Moonshadow1013 23:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) OMG you did the eye right on Stoneclaw! Perfect! Do that on every charart. Second, Stoneclaw's getting there, the highlight on the chest needs to be smudged and the lineart on his chest looks very awkward. It looks like you smudged the lineart. HawkfireTalk! 00:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and I made you a diagram. *ignore the background, it just turned up that way* The red circles are where the lineart is smudges and the blue is where the lineart is blurred. HawkfireTalk! 01:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) No I'm afraid. If you want Stoneclaw for approval, you have to match the pelt color to his description. You can make the pelt darker though because it says A dark gray tom. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hope your talk page looks okay now! I think I've edited it right. Let me know if it doesn't look right, or doesn't look how you want it to. --'Icy-chan' 02:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Make sure to not blur or smudge the lineart. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) It's still up there. --'Icy-chan' 02:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Example I made a little Stoneclaw of my own. I may be able to use him if I find another gray tom. But try to copy the style of these shading and highlights for a gray cat. The best cat I'm good at are black cats. I can teach you them here soon. HawkeyRawr! LOL 02:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I see it on my computer. :/ --'Icy-chan' 02:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) To edit your talk page, go to your talk page and hit edit page. And then, the coding should be at the top, and right before it lists the rules it should say "Welcome to Icestorm and Lionclaw's Cave!". It shows up on my computer, though... --'Icy-chan' 02:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Edit this page. It shold be at the top right under your user name, your image, the four tabs saying user page, talk page, etc. --'Icy-chan' 03:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup! I read it in two and a half hours. (Yes the entire book.) Did you get Ravenpaw's Path Book 1:Shattered Peace? --'Icy-chan' 03:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *eyes widen* Sorry, I'm stumped. I officially have no clue how to fix it. Sorry, but you can ask Sandy if you like. She'll probably know what's wrong, because she's awesome like that. (lol) She helped me with my talk page at first when I was trying to get it to work, so she'll probably be able to help. Probably not immediately, but sometime soon. Sorry that I can't help! --'Icy-chan' 14:16, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay Icestorm's gonna get some sleep! :) Icestorm ♥ Talk! 15:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) happy thanksgiving!!! Happy thanksgiving! --Moonshadow1013 15:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Page Okay, sorted =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Go to the PCA talk page for informaton on the mentor/app programme. In short, it no longer exists in the same way as before. You can submit a charart anyway though - you don't need a mentor to do that. Think of the whole project as your mentor. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *GASP* She's absolutely beautiful!!! The ear pink needs to be darker though and the shading on the haunch needs to be blurred more. HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You can still ask Hawkey to help you she just isn't an official mentor =) I have a few tips if you like: the shading and highlights need blending into the pelt, using the blur tool. When you've done that, put her up and see what people have to say - she won't be declined, people will give you comments to help improve the image. That's what the project is about. It will only be dcelined if it isn't worked on without a good reason. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I meant to a dark pink color. Not hot pink or bright pink, but a darker pink. Besides that she's great! I'm so proud of you Icestorm! Your improving! HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Um... a size 15 on the body followed by a size 9, then a size 5 to blur the ear pink, a size 3 for the tail and head and legs. This is what I do, but it's really up to you. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Use the blur tool and set it to size 15 and click, click, click, click where the shading and highlights are and eventually they will blur and look better, be VERY careful not to blur the lineart. And also, the ear pink is tan and needs to be pink, and it also needs to be in the middle of the ear instead of the top. HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I can't find Hawkfrost anywhere on the declined archives. Don't worry though, it won't be unfairly declined if you put an image up. If an image is declined you can always resubmit it anyway =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) lol, oops. sorry. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) The shading and ear pink both still need blending more... also, there is some burred lineart now so you need to fix that. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:17, November 26, 2009 (UTC) All the shading, especially the back and hind leg curve. The lineart, well there are two ways I know of. One, you sit and look at all the lineart on an enlarged image, fixing it will a black paintbrush size 1 and a pelt coloured paint brush size 1, or two, you get a copy of the lineart, make everything except the black transparent and copy it over your image. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it for you if you like, once you've fixed the shading. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 17:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I sorted the lineart for you. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You can tell her that I already replied to her on her talk page and that she should also read the important messages at the top of the PCA talk page as something Bramble's put there may be of use concerning her question. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I know The person Is really spamming up the site im trying to get Eu to delete and ban him. --Arastar (talk) 18:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hi, Icestorm (or should I call you Turkeystorm?), nice to meet you! :) I'd love to be friends. Feel free to ask me any questions about Charart, too, and I'd be glad to answer them. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 21:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) thanks for Brackenblaze, Icestorm!! Yes I'm 12. But if I listened to the rules, I would have never even be typing this on an iPhone!!:) --Moonshadow1013 00:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay... But that got to do with warriorswish.net? --Moonshadow1013 17:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I LOVE him!!! You did great! Let's go on that website now!! --Moonshadow1013 18:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Poll You use . In between the two you write the question, enter, the first answer, enter, and so on. Is that too confusing for you? ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 16:33, November 27 2009 (UTC) Example: What's your favorite animal? Dog Cat Fish Rabbit Other Does this help? ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 17:15, November 27 2009 (UTC) Did you edit this section and look at the example? If you edit the section, you can see the settings I put up for you. That might help. ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 18:42, November 27 2009 (UTC) Ooookay. Well what is the poll for? Maybe I can do it for you. ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 20:58, November 27 2009 (UTC) Sure I can do that! The counters are easier, I'll copy and paste mine here so you can do the same! ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 21:58, November 27 2009 (UTC) Example counter. Need more help? ♥ Birthday Kitty ♥ 22:13, November 27 2009 (UTC) Re: Stoneclaw is ready for approval, put him up. And also, Ryewhisker is a tabby, which means you have to add stripes. I wouldn't put him up quite yet because he has some minor things that need to be fixed. HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sunblaze Heres your charart. I have to admit that this is one of my best artworks. Ryewhisker: Add tabby stripes and blur them, and blur the ear pink into a more triangular shape and darker pink like Sunblaze's ear pink color. Blend the shading and highlights some more. HawkeyRawr! LOL 21:46, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Merry Christmas, Icestorm! Thanx for the siggy, you AWESOME!!!! But when I tried to put it on, it wasn't working properly. This is what I got :) Moonshadow ♥ Talk! but as you can see, there is no color! Help! --:) Moonshadow ♥ Talk! 22:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) No *smacks my forehead* sometimes I'm just out of it!:) Thanx --:) Moonshadow ♥ Talk! 22:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) yeah. thanx again, Icestorm!! I think i know how to do that now! I'm going to try a christmas one!:) --:) Moonshadow ♥ Talk! 20:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you Icestorm! How did you do it? It's awsome! Could you teach me? Merry Christmas! (I would sign with my new siggie, but I'm not sure I know how to do the heart)--Nightfall101 00:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) wow i like webkinz too!! anyway,cinder and spotted were medicine cats.and cinder was fire's apprentice!!mxapps?strange..--*Ivypool* 07:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) My First Siggy I Made!! I DO know how to make a siggy!! I stole your colors, If that's alright with you, I'll change it if I have too, but there is a different name and talk page link! I'm proud of myself:) *Pats myself on the back* Look at it its AWESOME!! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 20:40, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanx!!:) Brambleclaw works at burger king DID suck!!! Come back to youtube, Dragonslyr!! By the way, how do you make the countdown to so and so's b-day? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Icestorm! Yup, you can use the image. --'Icy-chan' 21:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) There. Done it!!:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 23:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I know that I sound stupid and all...but i did that ...now what do i do?:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) oh...I'm wondering how I survived this long in this world, I'm so tipsy!!:) Thanx, Icy!! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sure!!:) Which one? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) sure, Icy!!:) Have fun! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I went on Hiddensun's page and Copied and pasted the siggy colors on my page! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 23:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I wish I could, but I'm not allowed on youtube on my family computer:( I can go on it at my grandperants house, but i'm not at my grandperants house...When I get my laptop for christmas, I'M allowing youtube on it!!! Sorry Icy, Please tell those peoples that made Brambleclaw works at burger king SUCKS!!! Qoute it like "...And My friend Moonshadow said it sucked!!!" Okay. Thanx and sorry:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 23:18, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanx for Sparrowtail, Icy!!:) It doesn't look bad at all:) Did you go on youtube? If so, what did you say? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 23:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll Have to tell you tomarrow. My mom's kicking me off the computer!:( Bye til tomarrow and have a very purry christmas!! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 00:13, December 1, 2009 (UTC) how do you make a siggy? I'm woundering how to make a siggy and put it up after every blog/comment. please help!!! this is what i made but i don't know how!? Christmas list... Moonshadow's christmas list: *Ipod classic or touch *Iphone(Even though I will NEVER get one, a she-cat can only dream) *Laptop *Webkinz *warrior books *CD's(Real music fan here!!) *Movie's *A VERY PURRY, FURRY CHRISTMAS!!!:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 19:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Christmas present!!:) Merry Christmas, Icy!! I have a present for you! IcestormLOLZ!!:) I know its not much, but I can't do chararts so, I made you a siggy instead! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 20:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) your welcome!!:) I don't care what it looks like, surprise me:) That sounds painful to step on a poisonous spider (I HATE SPIDERS!!! *Shudders*) I also don't like sharks. People say that they just think your fish so they decide to take a bite out of you, but I believe in the Jaws theory! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) 'kay, Mentor:) I only got one question, what blank space? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:31, December 1, 2009 (UTC) OH!! Okay, I'll get to work on it! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Before I start, how do you save the blank? --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:41, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I got the easy stuff done, but I can only make cats black or white and can't even make eye color. I looked everywhere for the tool how to change the color, but I couldn't find it!! HELP!!! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 20:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you thank you! ohh thank you so i have to ask another user to learn how to make one? and can i make one on this site? but i really really love it that you made one for me! :B (buck teeth! XD)--Echopaw 21:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that's so thoughtful of you! Go ahead and use the pic! Let me know if I can help. HawkeyRawr! LOL 23:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Cat Hey! You wanted to know how to make the candy cane and leaf? Well, the way I did it was by getting the medicine cat pixel, erasing the herbs, and I replaced it with a candy cane and a random leaf. When you make the candy cane, remember to use size 3 square brush. Hope that helps! [[User:Mousetalon|':) Mousey']] Christmas is on the way!!! Re: Lol, of course I'll sign your friends list. :) And if you want to join MapleClan, go to here: http://mapleclan101.piczo.com, and click Join MapleClan. I'd be glad to add you as a friend if you join there. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 00:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanx for the Christmas cheers!! Right back at ya!! But I don't think you can call me Honey cause there is a user nicknamed Honey on here too so you can call me Rose or Rosey! Give it a try. Merry X-mas!!!!! --Honeyrose34 01:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Sorry about the delay, but i was blocked until yesterday, any catch me @ wariors characters wiki 2 recieve ur answer.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I can only help you if you have GIMP as I don't know how to do it on any other programme. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'Talk']] 17:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Grayfrost I've made him!! Sorry I couldn't get rid of the backround. that's like the only thing left that I don't know how to do!!:) I named him Grayfrost! Oh, I know that the ear shing is AWFUL!!! Please comment!:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 20:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Wow, you don't need to yell about it. Seriosly, Plus the apprentice pic wouldn't work *Rolls eyes* Wow. O.o --Arastar (talk) 22:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok Look at my new siggnature! Im changing it up soon though --Santastar (Merry Catmas to all and all a good night!) 22:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Like, how do I get the perenpheses () Those things off my talk page link see --Santastar (Merry Catmas to all and all a good night!) 22:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Those at the beginning and end of Merry Catmas to all and all a good night! Uh oh.... --Santastar (Merry Catmas to all and all a good night!) 22:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Here, Icy :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas and a happy new year!! 21:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) --Moonshadow (couldn't sign in) :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Purry Christmas and a happy new year!! 21:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) --Moonshadow wait, its still not lime!! I tried, Icy, but its not letting me!! --Moonshadow I know, but its still wont do that, even for me!! I'm sorry:) --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 21:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Awwwww you're so sweet for remembering!!!! I didn't think anyone would ;( but you, Minnow, Shruggy and a bunch of others did and I'm so happy! Thank you thank you and thank you!!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 21:14, December 3 2009 (UTC) :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas ! 22:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :D To you too! Thanks for the prezzy, I loved it! Putting on my page right now! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 21:26, December 3 2009 (UTC) I'm sooooooooooo sorry!! Like it won't do and Have a happy new year! It will only go to and have a hap. Sorry, Icy!! --Santashadow Have A Very Purry Christmas! 22:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Patience, Patience! Tabby stripes: Get the brush tool and set it to either 3 or 5 in size, however thick you want them. Then go over the back, face, legs, and tail. Be VERY careful not to hit the lineart!! Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 22:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) She's fantastic! Just blur the shading and make the ear pink smaller and more triangular. Jinglefire'Tis the Holiday Season! 23:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Friends Of course we can be friends! I've reuploaded Silver and Night, I hope they look better!=)--Nightfall101 00:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Signed it=) And yes, I do agree, Silvermask is kind of a weird name. But I do kinda like Nightmask. I wonder what his description was--Nightfall101 00:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Man I'm bored right now! I reserved One-eye's queen picture two days ago, and I'm already finished. Could I make you a charart?--Nightfall101 00:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so Icewhisker's an elder?--Nightfall101 00:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Alright! (This is Nightfall, still working on the siggie) What, you mean Charart? It's short for Character art (Still Nightfall) I know, I'm so excited!--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that. I guess she's just busy with shool--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 02:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Which siggie do you like better? The one with lower or upper caps?--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 02:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Seekers Ello, I made a Seekers Fanfiction Wiki called Seeker Fanfiction Wiki the link http://seekersfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Seeker_Fanfiction_Wiki -Random!! Yippie! 02:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I did *points to last message* -Random!! Yippie! 02:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Icewhisker Is he alright?--SNOWFALLLet it snow, let it snow! 03:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Tutorials To make the tutorials, I made the images, put them as well as the words I wanted to say, into Microsoft Word, took screen shots, and saved them as png's by pasting the screen shot into Paint. --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 03:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi, Icestorm! Of course, I'd like to be your friend:D I'll sign the friends list, too:) --SilverbellsMerry Xmas! 16:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Signing Thanks for signing my friend list! :) -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 17:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC He could be AFK -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 18:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, Ice. What with all I have to do lately, sometimes I reply only to the messages that are strictly for the wiki. How nice of you to want to make me a present :) I appreciate that. If it wouldn't clog the upload log, I would upload a picture for every one of my friends here. Instead, I'm just making one picture that hopefully everyone will like. I've seen Nightwing and Stoneclaw; they're very nice. Keep up the great work. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 00:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I can be your friend without signing a list. For tabby stripes, all you do is get a darker color than the base pelt and make stripes and or curves of color around the body in places. You can look at approved images for references. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 01:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Images deleted. :) And don't worry about it; it was more just a so-you-know in future experiences. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 17:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Use the dodge tool (looks like a microphone). Just run it over the patch and it should lighten. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 20:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC)